


Don't Stop

by subcutaneous7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: A CEO, her superhero, and a good way to spend a Sunday morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you crave writing smut, and then this happens. Hope you enjoy! (:

“Ohhh…” Cat arched, face contorted, fingernails scraping down Kara’s back. “Oh my…fuck…”  
  
“Too…too much?” Kara panted, keeping her free hand firmly gripped on Cat’s cheek, thumbing her swollen lower lip.  
  
“N-no…” she shook, eyes closing again as Kara’s teeth sank into her shoulder, fingers buried so deep they were hitting spots Cat hadn’t thought anyone but she, in her own needy attempts, could find. 

Kara slipped inside her, again and again, with a gentle fierceness only she embodied, the sweet, hesitant girl Cat had fallen in love with there just as strongly as the less easily intimidated hero. It was all wound up together, all fire and softness just the same, even as the palm of her hand slapped gratuitously against Cat’s red, dripping sex.  
  
Cat couldn’t help but laugh, almost deliriously, pressing her elbows into the mattress, lifting her hips each time Kara entered, pushing back against every thrust.  
  
“What?” Kara teased, kissing her jaw, letting her long, blonde waves tickle across her chest.  
  
“You’ve just…” Cat breathed. “…gotten…really…really good at this…”  
  
“Was I not…” she swallowed. “…before?”  
  
“No no,” Cat shook her head quickly, throwing her arm behind the younger woman’s neck, taking her deeper again. “You were always…it’s just…better…the longer we…”  
  
“ _Good_ ,” Kara whispered, kissing her harder, pumping faster, to which Cat let out another brilliant, satisfied moan. Kara could feel the vibrations of it within her walls, almost is if it had emanated from there directly.  
  
“Fuck!” Cat writhed, falling onto the sheet, spreading her hips even further. “Give it to me…”  
  
“More?”   
  
“Yes…” Cat’s hands were everywhere, clutching the pillow, tangled in her own hair. “…fuck me…with…with everything…”  
  
Kara complied so thoroughly, Cat was sure she’d be sore in the morning, that she’d still feel the welling, burning heat as she sat behind her desk, forced to deal with other people when all she could think about was this.   
  
“Aahhh…” she started to lose it, Kara’s fingers curling and stretching her to the brim.   
  
“You’re so…so tight…” Kara exhaled, moving down the length of her narrow torso, watching her rib cage rise and fall as she settled her mouth on her clit, licking relentlessly, continuing to fuck and fill her up, until her legs were thrashing, head shifting back and forth, breath leaving her lungs.  
  
“Kara…” she cried as she came. “…gaaah!”  
  
Kara basked in her warm wetness for a few long moments, lapping her up, tracing her fingers along shaky thighs, over immaculate hip bones, until she was tugging at her tiny waist, pulling her down the bed, pressing them together once again. Cat folded her arms behind Kara’s back, kissing her fully, tears stinging both their eyes as they rubbed noses and held each other’s cheeks.  
  
“Are you okay?” Kara breathed, always insistent about checking in after they finished.  
  
“Oh yes, my love,” Cat smirked, placing the softest peck to her ear before biting down. “But don’t worry. We’re just getting started.”


End file.
